infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Percy Jackson (Riordanverse)
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the Anchor for the Riordanverse, comprising five series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard and The Trials of Apollo (this last series is an expansion which has not yet come online). Description Percy Jackson is the Half-Blood son of Sally Jackson and the sea god Poseidon, meaning he is half god, half mortal. His full name, Perseus Jackson, was meant to give him good luck, as Perseus was one of the few Greek heroes to achieve a happy ending. He has sea green eyes and dark black hair. History Percy was pulled into the world of Greek mythology when he was twelve, learning of his origin after a Fury tried to kill him and Hades kidnapped his mom. He trained at Camp Half-Blood for several weeks before learning his father was Poseidon, which was a problem, as Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had all made a pact not to have any more children after World War Two. Only Hades kept to this pact. Percy is also one of two Demigods mentioned in the Great Prophecy, which predicted that a child of the Big Three would turn sixteen and make a choice that either saves or destroys Olympus. After several years of training and quests, Percy saves Olympus by trusting his former nemesis, Luke Castellean, the current vessel of Kronos, to sacrifice himself. Not even a full year later, Percy is kidnapped by the goddess Hera, has most of his memory wiped, and ends up at Camp Jupiter, a training camp for children of the Roman Gods, as part of Hera's plan to bring the two camps together so they may fulfill the next Great Prophecy and save the world from the rise of Gaea, the primordial of the Earth, and her third generation of children, the giants. In the Loops, Percy tries to stop Kronos from rising altogether, a feat not easy to complete, and generally deals with whatever problems his Loops' resident deities throw at him. Abilities * Sea Powers: As a son of Poseidon, Percy can control water, speak to sea creatures as well as horses, breathe underwater, and use water to heal himself, he is also immune to the ocean depths freezing cold and crushing pressure. * Swordsmanship: Percy is, as said by several campers, one of the best sword mortal fighters in the past thousand years. His weapon of choice is the sword Anaklusmos, or Riptide, which can never be lost by its owner, and can shrink into a ballpoint pen. * Curse of Achilles: Percy, at times, bears the same power Achilles did in the myths, meaning he can't be injured or killed by mortal weaponry unless he is hit in the one weak spot on his body. The curse can be removed by crossing into "Roman territory", as it is a Greek curse, and it may not last between Loops. It is acquired by bathing in the acidic waters of the River Styx in the Underworld. It is also mentioned this Curse makes Percy immune to general zombification in Zombie Apocalypse loops. * Super Strength: Percy is stronger than the average human, and his strength has increased over the course of the loops. * Hunter/Moon powers: Due to having looped as a Son of Artemis, Percy has gained the resulting powers of a child of Artemis, which is similar to the abilities possessed by her hunters. * Magic: Percy has been shown to loop at Hogwarts, and is able to use a Pensieve, showing that he has magical abilities. He is also known to have joined the House of Life a few times, suggesting he also has their abilities. * Subspace Pocket: Standard Looper ability, allowing the user to store objects within their soul and carry them from Loop to Loop. Percy has saved several copies of the gods' weapons of power (Zeus' Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Kronos' Scythe, etc.) this way. Relationships * Annabeth Chase: The daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend, despite originally being at odds with each other (Poseidon and Athena have a grudge over Athens) the two became friends after braving the Underworld together and, after saving Olympus from destruction, began dating. Annabeth is currently looping. * Grover Underwood: Satyr, Percy's best friend and "Protector", Grover works for Camp Half-Blood bringing Half-Bloods back to camp for training. He and Percy sometimes share an empathic link that allows them to communicate via dream and sense when the other is in danger, but it can also kill one of them if the other dies. Grover is currently looping. * Chiron: The immortal trainer of heroes and Percy's history teacher. The Centaur is Percy's mentor, trainer and friend. Chiron is currently looping. * Clarisse La Rue: Percy's former rival at Camp Half-Blood, the daughter of Ares didn't like Percy from the start, but after he saved her from the Cyclops Polyphemus, their relationship improved. While still at odds at times, they know they can count on each other. Her fondness for Greek-Roman war loops, however, causes problems between them. * Thalia Grace: The daughter of Zeus and the son of Poseidon actually had a solid friendship pretty much from the time they met. They argue occasionally, but as Annabeth once said, the two have a lot in common. She is looping at the present time. * Nico di Angelo: The son of Hades originally had a crush on Percy. While this went away when Percy started dating Annabeth, it caused Nico no end of grief baseline. Nico is very introverted, but Percy tries his best to get him to open up. Nico is currently looping. * Tyson: Cyclops and Percy's half-brother by Poseidon. Percy originally resented Tyson, and his father for having him, but due to Tyson's childlike innocence, he couldn't bring himself to keep hating him, and quickly grew very attached to him. As of now, Tyson is not looping. * Jason Grace: Jason is the son of Jupiter, and Greeks and Romans naturally don't get along. However, the two try to work past this, although it's rocky at first as they both feel they should lead the mission to stop Gaea. By the loops, however, they are somewhat more amicable. * Carter Kane: Percy first met the Egyptian wizard in New York, and, after a fight in which each thought the other was the bad guy, they worked together to stop a rampaging monster. In the end, Carter gave Percy the ability to call upon him for assistance by calling his name. They stay in contact during the loops, and Percy will go to Egypt when he wants a change of pace or to get away from Olympic craziness. * Olympians in General: Percy generally remains loyal to the Olympians, though he has had problems with them in past loops if he used out of loop abilities. He is also not opposed to defecting to Egypt on occassion, though he is not known to directly fight Olympus in these scenarios. * Maka Albarn: Percy befriended the Soul Eater anchor during a fused loop. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Riordanverse